Another World: Fairy Tail Edition
by BladeofHell56
Summary: The Fairy Tail version of my Another World series. Godlike Naruto. Naruto x Fem Acnologia. Possible Naruto x Harem NO GUARANTEE, DO NOT GET HOPES UP


Talking

_Thinking_

**Techniques/demonic voice**_  
_

Chapter 1

The void, the realm that exists between dimensions; there in the void was one being, the being was male, he had wild, blonde hair, slit, blue eyes, on his cheeks were six whisker marks, three on each cheek, he wore black, baggy cargo pants, a black, muscle shirt, covered only by an open, black trench coat with the sleeve torn off. Around his neck was a necklace with a green gem at the centre, while on the left of the stone was a card, and around his waist was a gray combat belt, on his back was 2 katana blades within their sheathes, one sheathe black, the other red, in a x-pattern; he lay there, drifting towards a bright light, as he floated into it flashed before it disappeared, sending Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze into the land of Fiore.

* * *

It was a bright day as a blight light flashed through the sky, and falling from the lights epicentre was Naruto. All around the land is power spread for a brief moment before he brought it under control, it was however enough for those with sensory abilities, to know that something was there; something far more powerful than they had ever seen before. A few miles away, the power had caught the attention of a creature feared by many of this realm, one that despises humans, and has never met any being other than one of it's own kind that could match it's power; until now at least.

_"That power, I've never felt anything like it before, I could not get a good read on it, but one thing is certain it's strong, very strong, possibly even stronger than myself, I must find out what it belonged to."_ It spread it's wings and took off, heading in the direction of the power it had felt, Acnologia the black dragon of apocalypse wanted answers, and it would get them.

As Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was high in the air, falling at a great pace, he quickly flipped himself, so that his feet faced the ground, before he simply stopped in mid air. He looked around and wondered about his new location, wondering if after travelling from world to world for so long, this realm was the place he would finally call home, he quickly noticed something about this world, the air was completely permeated with magic._  
_

_"Good God, it's everywhere, it's gonna take weeks before my body gets used to it and it stops clogging up my sensing abilities."_

His thoughts were soon cut off by a large black reptilian tail slamming into him from behind.

* * *

A few minutes ago

Acnologia was closing in on the power it had felt.

_"What could have released that power"_ it thought as it finally saw something in that area, and didn't like what it saw.

_"A human, no way that power came from a human, whatever at least I found an insect to squash"_ It thought before slamming its tail into Naruto causing him to fly face first into the side of a mountain.

"Tch, damned insect, now to find out where that power came from" It thought as it turned around and came face to face with the human it just slammed into a cliff.

"So you can talk huh?, good, mind telling me why the hell you just slammed me into a fucking mountain?"

His only response was the dragon taking a swing at him which he dodged before appearing behind it, grabbing its tail and throwing it through the same mountain he just got slammed into.

"Let that be a lesson to you"

Acnologia burst out of the smoke with its claws out ready to strike. As it swung Naruto simply vanished from sight before an incredible weighed down on Acnologia. It forced it's head to turn to see Naruto drawing one of his swords, with a smirk on his face.

"It truly has been awhile since I used this, entertain me, neh?** Watashi tachimukau orokamono o shōkyo,** **Chiyoru!" **(Erase the fools who stand against me, Blood Night)

His katana grew a few inches longer and thicker as it changed to a blood red colour as the hilt took on the shape of a skull. His grin turned feral as he gained a predatory look in his eye, as his blade glows while releasing a humming sound. "Chiyoru here seems quite thirsty, and on that note little dragon, please, **Bleed for me" **he said as his eyes glowed as red as his blade.**  
**

**"Crimson arc" **He says as he swung his sword in a downward arc releasing a wave of red energy at Acnologia, it quickly flies out of the way as the blast continues on cutting through everything it comes in contact with. Acnologia begins charging up its breath attack only for Naruto appears under it in a blur before slamming the but of his blade into Acnologia's lower jaw causing it to snap shut as the blast goes off in its mouth, but he doesn't stop there as he continues on pressing the but of the hilt into its lower jaw.

**"Blood shock"** He said in barely a whisper as red lightning arcs its way through Acnologia's body as it roared out in pain before falling to the earth smoking as it falls. Naruto goes down after it resulting leaving multiple sonic booms in his wake before grabbing it by the neck and lifting it high.

"You made 1 big mistake today, you didn't follow the rules of combat: Rule one:" He says as he throwws Acnologia high into the air "Never fight an enemy who's power you have no grasp of while holding back, treat your enemy as a threat, they just might be. Rule two:" he continues as he vanishes only to reappear below the rising dragon as he follows it up " Never lower your guard until you're sure the enemy is down" he says as he kicks Acnologia full force in the stomach with enough force to create shock waves, making it fly higher as it coughs up blood. "Rule three" he begins again as he vanishes once more and reappears high above the incoming dragon "Always greet your opponent, it's proper courtesy. **Crimson Arc" **The wave of red energy slams into its target bringing the dragon down at incredible speeds along with it, as Naruto points his sword at it and multiple red orbs of energy appear around him. "And finally Rule 4: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is always number 1, no questions asked, **Crimson drizzle" **He finishes as the many orbs of red light all begin fireing beams in rapid succession at Acnologia, as they impacted on it the moment it crashed into the earth, the resulting explosions completely vaporizing the area around them. As he ends his attack he blurs to a position above the smoke and yells "So, are you willing to co operate now, I didn't put that much power into those attacks so don't bother playing dead." He sighs as his only response is a large blue beam shooting towards him from the dragons mouth as soon as the smoke clears, he then smirks easily backhands the blast right back towards it "aww, bitch please" Acnologia only had enough time to widen its eyes before it was enveloped by its own Dragon roar attack, and the explosion is felt many many miles from the current location. "Not enough" he says as he raises his sword as an incredibly large ball of red energy appears over him "**Crimson sun" **he says as he swings the sword in a downward arc as the orb is launched into the explosion, and upon contact a huge beam of red light shot into the sky while spreading out destroying all in its path.

* * *

Elsewhere a very small old man in orange clothing looked up from his glass of beer to a nearby window, in the mountains on the horizon he saw the light and felt its power, he dropped his mug causing it to shatter gaining the attention of others who looked out the window and saw the light, one thought went through the old man's mind as he began sweating profusely, _"Th..this power, I've never even dreamed of feeling anything remotely close to it, its not natural, just what is it"_

* * *

Nothing; where there was once a lush forest surrounded by mountains, there was nothing, nothing but a crater spreading out as far as the eye can see, at ground zero was a blonde teenage looking boy standing over the barely conscious form of the defeated dragon of apocalypse, as it began to glow, before being surrounded in a bright white light as it began to shrink. When the light died down the blonde could only gape at what was before him with a hint of red on his cheeks. What was once the beaten and blooded form of a dragon, was now a beaten and blooded teenage girl, she had long, black hair that was now spread out on the ground, her barely opened eyes were a sapphire blue reminding him of his own eyes, she had a great body as well as around E-Cup sized breasts and what stuck out most is what caused the red tint on his face; she was completely and utterly naked.

"What...the...fuck" _"Well, didn't see that coming... God this situation reminds me so much of the time I met Bahamut, although I gotta admit this case is better seeing as the human form isn't a little kid in a long coat."__  
_

He slowly descends before landing softly and upon seeing that she had passed out ran a diagnostic on her before chuckling nervously with a sweat drop

_"Holy crap, I seriously went overboard there, it's pure luck she's even breathing, sigh, oh well"_ He thought as his hand began glowing white

**"Curaja"** he said as the light enveloped the girl in a bright flash, as the light cleared it showed the girl laying there completely fine, as though she never even fought and was simply taking a nap outside...while stark naked.

_"God I'm glad I got some girl clothes for undercover missions in my Oiroke form, better unseal the house some where now"_ he thought as he picked her up bridal style, blurring out of sight to look for a nice place to stay until the girl awoke, as well as being close enough to civilization to get some info on the new world he had ended up in.

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as they got used to the light before suddenly shooting open when the memories of what happened came back to her and she shot up looking around trying to figure out where she was, before noticing something; she was in her human form.

"God dammit, this form, did I really get damaged that much, I feel fine" with a sigh she got out of bed and noticed she was wearing what seemed to be a white sun dress. She cautiously opened the door before the smell of food entered her nose.

"What is that delightful smell" She thought as she descended the stairs following her nose before opening the door to the kitchen to see the a full course meal on the table in front of her.

"Ah, so you're finally up" she heard as she quickly spun around with her hands glowing blue, as she saw the blonde that defeated her sitting on the couch reading,with his guard seemingly completely down.

_" Of course it's down he already kicked my ass and proved I can't hurt him"_

"Where am I and what do you want" she asked with a growl

"Wow, that's a real nice way to thank the guy who healed you, after you attacked him when they could have just left you to die" he replied as her hands stopped glowing as she took a deep breath and relaxed as he took a sip of coffee...

"Kill me" before doing a spit take with said coffee.

"Say what now"

"You defeated me in battle, as honour dictates you must kill me"

"Look lady if I wanted to kill you I could have done that real easily from the start of the fight"

"I see" she says as she bows low, then as you have not only defeated me but spared me I must now serve you"

"I really don't want a ser..."

"Then kill me"

"..."

"..."

"sigh, whatever, just eat your damn food"

"Yes master"

"Ok, first rule, none of that master shit, if you're gonna be travelling with me call me by my name, Naruto, Na-Ru-To, get it, and I don't expect you to be acting all formal act like you normally would...minus the homicidal behaviour of course"

"of course"

"Now then tell me about yourself, likes, dislikes, dreams, anything really"

"My name is Acnologia, I am the dragon of apocalypse, my likes are strong beings, and other dragons, and I dislike is the human race in general, my dream is to live in a world without humans"

"..."

"..."

"...You wouldn't be known to the people of this realm in anyway would you"

"I am known and feared for attacking humans yes"

"...I see, you do realize I'm gonna be associating with humans, and if that's the case we can't really call you Acnologia correct"

"Yes"

"...I'm calling you Akane from now on k" he says to which she nods

"But one thing, you said of this realm, does that mean you're not from this realm"

"Have you ever met someone from this world with my level of power"

"Touché"

"Now then, My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I have many titles, I like ramen, fighting, training, and my precious people, I dislike arrogance, people who threaten my precious people, child and women beaters and rapists, my goals are to find a dimension I can permanently call home, and rid people of their hatred, that of course means I'll be trying to rid you of your hatred towards humans now."

"Not gonna happen"

"We'll see"

"What are you reading anyway"

"While you were out I went out to get some info on this realm, and am currently researching for a decent magic to learn, and someone to teach me" he said as she got an idea.

"How about I teach you"

"eh"

"It's a lost art where a human learns how to use the abilities of a dragon, it's called Dragon slayer magic and is very rare nowadays, you could be the apocalypse dragon slayer if you want."

He then goes over the pros and cons of this, remembering how he read that dragons were like Gods to these people power wise so this Dragon Slayer magic would be pretty powerful, he mulled it over a little bit before grinning broadly. "A-Chan you got yourself a student"

That's it for now

I hope you like it


End file.
